A tale of War, Death, Love, Loss, and Reuniting
by Itachi-Musume1
Summary: War ravaged the lands, the souls of its peoples, and the hearts of the beings all around. Some had no soul, some had no heart, and some lost their lives. Worst of all, families are torn apart, lovers too. Until a certain human, who isn't so human after all, finds her mate and together they bring peace. Rated T to M...I don't know where this book will lead me yet. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

P.S. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters of Inuyasha, I do not own the original plotline I work alongside with, and I just own my side story plotline. :D

PROLOGUE: RIN'S BEGINNING:

There she was…Rin…the little cherubic baby called Rin. She had hair as black as midnight, eyes the color of auburn flames, skin as white as snow, and a soul as pure as gold. She was the cutest, chubbiest little baby there was. Innocent, cherubic, and yet Rin should have been as vicious as what she truly was. A full-fledged demon hid in plain sight, and in the lion's den no less. Well, it might as well have been a lion's den.

The village Rin was hidden in was one mostly of humans, priests, monks, witches, and demon slayers. All people who would sooner kill her, then look at her. Only if they knew what she was.

Her parents suppressed her true demon nature in two demon marks upon her. One represented her father as a dragon and the other one for her mother as an Inu-youkai.

From her ankle curled a dragon tail that wrapped along her right leg and turned into the rest of the dragon. It was fierce some looking and ran along the right side of her spine where its head rested on her right shoulder blade and its eyes were the color of her fathers. The dragon gazed at what looked like an angel with awe-inspiring love and protectiveness.

It was a woman and she had pointed ears and silver long flowing hair and a fluffy white tail that curled alongside the dragons around Rin's right leg. She was dressed in a black and red kimono with flames the shapes of cherry blossoms. You could tell that in the woman's auburn eyes, the same as Rin's, held such an everlasting love towards the dragon in front of her.

They were placed in a way on Rin's back that much resembled the yin and yang with a cherry blossom tree between the two that signaled a forever love.

Finally, some cherry blossoms were scattered around the two as if carried by an un-seeable wind making the mark on Rin's back ethereal looking. It was like you took a picture of a memory. It was so real and magical a scene to behold.

Born from two demons whose clans were at war against other kingdoms as well as being at war against the humans. Her father a dragon demon, and her mother a dog demon, otherwise known as Ryuu-youkai and Inu-youkai.

Their story was one of true love that was doomed from the very beginning. It all due to the War raging on in their lands, leading to Rin's parents making that heart-wrenching choice with the mind to save their only child.

Ayumu and Akatsuki placed a curse upon their daughter to seal away her demon and make her human with the help of a Miko and her priest husband. Even though they were human, they were of the good kind. They saw that not all demons were bad, and they said they knew of a way to save their daughter. But there would be no way to know for sure if it would work or if it was reversible. Ayumu and Akatsuki agreed no less, they were desperate for their daughter's safety. Leaving her as a human in the care of the priest and priestess was the hardest thing they could do, but to ensure her safety was the reason they kept walking away.

Rin grew up with no knowledge of her real parents, and her mark was sealed deep in her skin never to be seen by anyone to ensure her safety from that knowledge.

If only her parents knew of what hell they led her straight into, they probably would have never left her there. Or maybe they would have...seeing as it led her to a certain fierce some Inu-youkai.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Silent Madness:

Rin's auburn eyes that once held such innocent joy, childlike aura, now were empty and soulless. Bandits along with wolf demons had raided her village, killed everyone, but not after torturing a fair few. That fair few turned out to be her family members and other leaders of the village. Rin's mother and father hid her in one wardrobe while hiding her smaller siblings in another across the room. Rin's mother (or who Rin thought of as her mother) demanded Rin be silent, no matter what she saw and no matter what she heard. "Promise me Rin, there's no time. Promise me right now." She shook Rin gently but firmly to awaken her from her fearful daze.

Tears fell down rosy cheeks, but Rin whispered, "I promise mommy." The Miko sighed in relief and said, "Good girl, stay here. No matter what, stay in this wardrobe you hear me?"

Rin nodded and more tears were shed between the both of them as the Miko kissed Rin's forehead and shut the wardrobe doors. She then turned the wardrobe around to where the doors were pressed against the wall…locking Rin in the wardrobe with no escape. There was a small hole about Rin's eye level in the back of the wardrobe that lent Rin air and Rin to be able to see into the room.

She watched as her parents ran out of the room and out into the unknown. But Rin knew they ran to their deaths. Rin could hear her siblings' whimpers and cries from across the room. She begged silently to God to calm them and to silence them so they could all be safe. And then, it all happened so suddenly, bandits ran into the room.

Rin held her breath and made sure not to move an inch of her body, horrified at what she was seeing. Rin closed her eyes at the terrified scream of one of her siblings. Rin opened her eyes once more in time to see the bandit's turn to the dresser Yuki and Yumi were in. Yuki was only three, while Yumi was only seven months younger than Rin's six years old.

Yumi was the one most likely to have screamed, seeing as Yuki was only three and did not know what was going on. Suddenly one bandit yanked open that dresser and dragged both of Rin's younger sisters. Luckily both were quick deaths but the ferocity of the kills haunted Rin and almost made her scream, which would have broken the promise she made to her Miko mother. So, she did nothing, ashamed at not protecting her siblings, but too horrified to move. It was then that both her parents were dragged into the room by their hair.

She almost screamed again at how bloody they were and what she knew was to come, but she knew she would have gotten killed as well.

Her father restrained, forced as well to watch his wife tortured, raped and then slaughtered before his very eyes. The bandits were seeking information about a girl with demon parents supposedly hidden at this village. Her father said they killed her already, he pointed at Yumi. Rin knew he was lying, but why would he? He wouldn't know this girl, would he? Bandits brought in a wolf demon who had lost one eye and seemed to sniff her sister Yumi. Rin knew why. He wanted to scent if it was true, but he found her father in his lie. He raked his claws against her father's face in anger, "Liar! Tell the truth! Where is she?"

Rin held her breath as her father glanced at her wardrobe hiding spot for the slightest second. He didn't look away quick enough and soon the wolf demon turned to Rin as if he could see her in the wardrobe. Shock filled Rin, and then denial later. Her father wasn't her father? Rin was the girl these bandits were searching for?

A clawed hand broke through the back of the wardrobe Rin was hiding in and grabbed her from it. He held her by the throat in the air and turned towards the man Rin deemed as her father. He fought furiously against the hold of two bandits, but then stilled suddenly. It took Rin a second to process what she just saw, but she started screaming as a headache formed in response. Another wolf demon, this time in wolf form, stalked up to her father and started eating him alive. He first bit his arm off as Rin's father tried to defend himself and then he went for his head.

The simple headache turned into a head-splitting one, and she saw red…literally. Then she saw flames as a blinding light flashed knocking Rin out into the sweet bliss of sleep. When she woke up, she lay in soot and ash.

She sat up woozily and looked around at her village that was no more. There was nothing left of her small quaint village than ash and bones. She could see wolf bones and human ones. Likely those of bandits and wolf demons. Trees were flattened and burned for a three-mile radius all around. Her village lay in ruins, literally. Burned to ashes, and apparently, Rin was the only survivor. Tears did not come, nor did her voice, but Rin could feel her sorrow and despair through every inch of her six-year-old body. Rin then succumbed to the silent madness of her mind.

Rin was found early the next morning and brought to a new village as a slave. All people knew of her was that she was silent and obviously tormented by what she witnessed. Many believed her to be mad and so they kicked her around and put her through hard labor. This village was not quaint, nor kind like her previous one once was. They tormented her, belittled her, and bullied her. So, Rin further slipped into the silent recesses of her mind, threatening to slip into the madness the villagers already thought she had succumbed to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Meeting Her Death:

Rin was out in the woods, foraging for food…seeing as the villagers from her new village wouldn't feed her. This was all for a reason Rin was not sure about the answer to…but she could guess. Rin still looked semi-human, but she knew she was different, and the villagers could tell too. After all, what human child had a tattoo of demons on her back? She was cursed in their opinion. It was how they found her that proved their point.

She was lying, no burns anywhere on her body, in the midst of a still flaming village that was in ruins. Corpses surrounded her, whether demons or bandits, the villagers did not care. They blamed the murder and ruin of that village on the six-year-old mute and tormented Rin. Only one villager was kind enough to say they should not execute Rin. It was the head of the village…an old lady named Misaki. She said to have Rin, as punishment for her crimes, work the hard labor of a man twice her age.

After much arguing back and forth, they compromised. She could work in the village, but she must live on the outskirts. This was because they feared her turning their own village into ash like she did her home.

Even though they let her live, they did not make her life easy. Daily beatings and torture sessions for when Rin would not work fast enough, hard enough, or when she would do something/anything wrong. God forbid they find her steal a fish from the reserves for sustenance. Last time they did, they did horrible things too terrible to even speak of. How or why they did this to a _six_-year-old little girl, Rin did not know. All she knew was that it was wrong for her to be getting starved, beaten, humiliated, tortured, and threatened. She was too young and used to the scents of blood, sweat, tears, fear, anger, and danger. Don't ask her how she knows the scents of fear, anger, or danger…she couldn't tell you how anyway.

This was why, while foraging for food a month later, she came across the scent of which she knew all too well of…BLOOD. "_Rin we must get away. Danger's ahead._" Rin's inner voice whispered warningly.

She ignored her inner voice, Rin wanted to help the poor creature that was obviously injured. It didn't take her long to find it…or…him. It was a demon obviously, he strangely looked like a male version of the woman of Rin's tattoo. This man, or demon, had a strong aura, from what Rin could sense. He had a purple mark of a crescent moon that was centered on his forehead above his eyebrows. Also, he had two purple slashes on each cheekbone.

After looking him over with wonder, she then noticed his injury. His left arm at the elbow was missing and had bled all over his elegant white kimono. It was a shame, Rin thought, but then shook herself of that thought in order to think of what she could do to help. It was at that second the demon awoke and gave the most ferocious growl and demonic glare as if trying to scare her off. She quickly gave him her water jug before turning tail and running to the village.

She ran to gather medicine from the herbalists, by stealing what she needed to aid the demon. Nervous at getting caught, she made sure to be silent and quick in order to get back to the injured demon as soon as possible. That inner voice of hers spoke once more, "_Hurry Rin. The villagers are near. We must get back to him._"

She heeded the warnings of her inner voice and took back off into the woods towards her demon. "_My demon? Where did that come from?"_ She thought.

When she approached, he tried growling and glaring at her once more but stopped after smelling the healing herbs she had brought. She could barely see the surprise flash in his eyes before he gave her a look of dismissal.

He spoke then, "No thanks."

Rin grunted at him in order to persuade him to take the medicine, "Uh!"

"Mind your own business girl. I told you I don't need anything from you. Those are not necessary, I will heal in a few hours." He grunted irritably at her. Rin sighed in defeat, but she stubbornly stepped those few steps toward him and placed the freshly ground medicine next to him. Rin then turned to run back to the village with one thought in mind, food for her demon friend.

This time she was not so lucky in her adventure not to get caught. She had gotten into the fish reserves of the village, the very ones she was forbidden to take from.

The punishment that they doled out on Rin seemed never-ending. After they each took their time humiliating her and beating her, they threw her on the outskirts of the village where she belonged (or so they liked to tell her). They threatened to kill her the next time they caught her stealing from them before they walked away. Rin, ever so stubborn, went back to the fish reserves and picked up the forgotten fish she had originally planned to steal. She then scurried back to the forest line, in search of her new friend.

She finally found him after a few minutes search. He turned towards her to tell her to go away when he stopped in his tracks. Clearly, the poor human child had been beaten, and her scent tainted by several new scents. One eye was swollen shut, bruises littered her face, lip split open, and she was walking with a limp in her right leg.

"Your generosity is wasted…I don't eat human food." He gruffed out to her.

In a softer voice, he asked her a question that bugged him, "Where did you get those bruises?"

Rin looked at him a little shell-shocked, she grunted at him questioningly, "uh? Huh?"

Impossibly gentler, he said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She sighed, "ah…" touched by his concern before she started to giggle giving him a beautiful snaggletooth smile.

Obviously, to save face, the demon turned his head away and gruffly asked, "What are you smiling about? ...I simply asked a question…I don't care, I'm just curious."

Still, Rin smiled at the thought of having someone, finally care enough to ask if she was alright. Someone cared about what happened, no matter if they denied the truth. She knew he cared somewhat…they had become somewhat friends as she tried to care for him.

Knowing she better head back to the village, she gave him a toothy grin. Then she presented him with an unbalanced curtsy, seeing as he was dressed like as she imagined a prince would dress.

This would turn out to be the worst mistake of her young life. She should have just stayed with him for a little longer.

Flashbacks of the bandits and wolf demons raiding her home village replayed through her mind as she tried to turn tail and run back to her friend. She wanted to warn him of the danger, wolfs caught her scent and they chased her. But her little legs weren't agile or fast enough. She tripped over a tree's root before long and they were on her…biting her…tearing her up. She was too weak to fight them because of her punishment from before, so she stood no chance against these demons. Death came upon the sweet six-year-old girl and embraced her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Sesshoumaru's POV Of Rin's Death:

"_Hmm…blood..._" He thought to himself.

"_…__blood and the smell of wolves…_" He worriedly thought as he realized something…

"_…__I recognize this blood_" He finally spoke aloud, sure of who this blood belonged to now. It only took a minute to come upon the body.

It was the small body of the brave human girl who tried to aid him. She lay in the middle of the road. Nasty wolf bites covered her form, blood pooled around her, and her eyes were open and glazed over by death.

Jakken came up next to Sesshoumaru waving the air around him at the smell, "What is that? Phew phew! Ooh! She's a goner, that's for sure! She must have been attacked by wolves! Look at the teeth markings. Do you recognize this pathetic human?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing in response to Jakken and his rude comments and question, instead a memory played in his mind of the child laughing and smiling at him. She wasn't afraid of him, instead, she mistook his question for caring and expressed her happiness to him by laughing and smiling at him.

The sight of her now sickened him. Her body strewn across the grown in a puddle of her own blood, gashes and teeth-marks littered her form. A child such as she should have never had to die by those demon's hands. Especially after…what had just happened…He could only assume it was because she stole the food and medicine for him, and they caught her in the process. It was a pity he couldn't pay her back for her troubles by killing those men who hurt her. He could smell their deaths from where he stood now.

Before he could think any more thoughts, something happened so suddenly… Tenseiga began to pulse against his waist.

As he gripped Tenseiga, Jakken exclaimed, "What! What are you doing sire?"

He pulled the sword from its sheath and held it out as it continued to pulsate, now visibly with a blue light that appeared and disappeared with every pulse.

Looking back at Rin he saw them, _"Interesting…I can see them. They are from the underworld. I'll do another test. I'll use the Tenseiga."_

"Uh! Another test! What are you doing sire? What are you doing?" cried Jakken indignantly.

Sesshoumaru raised his sword and slashed it…

Jakken ducked behind his crossed arms for cover from his sire's sword slash…but…

Sesshoumaru was never aiming for Jakken…he was aiming for the hell's servants who wanted to steal Rin's soul away to hell. His aim was true, and those servants disappeared after getting slashed to bits.

Thump-thump, two beats sounded in Sesshoumaru's keen ears. He gasped in a quick breath.

Jakken gaped at Sesshoumaru in shock, but ever grateful he wasn't aiming at him. It was then Rin twitched…and a breath later…she opened her eyes once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Beginning of Finding Answers:

Rin began following her new demon friend who just so happened to be the Lord of the Western lands and his name is Sesshoumaru. He left her in the care of his younger brother's village leader named Kaede in order to experience real human life. He wanted her to know not all humans were bad just as not all demons were bad. There is plenty of bad in both of the species.

He left her with hope, though. He promised her one day when she would be old enough to make the decision, he would give her the choice to continue to travel with him or stay in the village if she so wished.

He told Rin he would not put her at risk ever again…after-all…she died once again and he almost lost her, if not for his mother's necklace. So, he left Rin in Inuyasha's village with that promise to come back when she's old enough.

Of course, he visited, infrequently still, but he at least he did. It showed Rin he still cared.

Rin is now an eighteen-year-old woman, waiting for the man she came to love once she realized what that was. Sesshoumaru hadn't shown in two years…even though he promised once she was old enough, he'd give her that choice, he still hadn't.

And with him being gone for the past two years, the longest he'd ever been gone, she'd begun to lose hope. "Maybe he's forgotten me…" Rin thought desolately.

Suddenly, a voice appeared in her mind, one she hadn't heard since before she first died. _"Mate has not forgotten us Rin. Mates do not forget one another."_

"Mates?" Rin thought questioningly back to her inner voice, but it remained silent in response.

Resolving herself to ask Kagome, instead, she walked in the direction of Inuyasha's and Kagome's hut with sure but nervous steps.

When she reached the hut, she met Inuyasha at the door to it. "What's wrong Rin? You seem troubled."

She didn't want to seem stupid in front of him and said, "It's a woman's problem Inuyasha. I'd like to ask Kagome alone if you don't mind."

He sniffed the air one more time and was about to point out she didn't smell like she had a woman's issue currently going on, but before he could he got a residual sit command.

"SIT! Inuyasha! What are you doing interrogating Rin? She wants to talk to me you best believe it IS a woman's issue. There are a lot more issues women have than just her moon's blood! We'll go talk…ALONE…somewhere ELSE…while you take care of the baby." Kagome who is pregnant once again, though it's still early, comes out of the hut hissing and spitting at her husband. Figuratively speaking of course, but you get my point.

She was happy she was pregnant. Don't get me wrong. So was Inuyasha...but perhaps they were in over their heads. Being happy they were pregnant was not the problem, it was the mood swings. One second Kagome was happy as can be, and the next she was as bitchy as can be. Poor…poor Inuyasha, who just so happens to be in over his head.

Back to the story…

As they made sure they were a safe distance from Inuyasha's nosy hearing skills, they had a simple conversation. Finally, they reached the well.

Kagome spoke first, "Rin…what's wrong? Why did you call me out?"

Rin grew nervous but she wanted to know so she explained to Kagome about her inner voice and what it said to her earlier.

Kagome looked at Rin dubiously for a minute before finally seeing Rin was serious, "Rin, if what you say is true, then that would mean you're not human, or at least not fully. Tell me, do you remember your parents?"

Suddenly a memory niggled in the back of Rin's brain before she remembered. She had flashbacks of her childhood, and she gasped aloud, "That's it! Kagome, I'm not human! Or at least, my family never admitted it but that night I lost my family…they were looking for a demon girl with two demon parents. Those wolves were looking for her. When one brought it up to my father, he tried to say it was my sister they had already killed. I remember my mom saying that they adopted me and Yumi and Yuki were their true, true-born daughters. So, I knew he was lying. The wolf sniffed out my dad's lie!" Kagome's eyes widened and I could see the wheels turning in her head as she followed my train of thought.

Rin spoke excitedly and slightly sick to her stomach, "You see Kagome! I was the only girl to ever be adopted from an outside village. They wanted me for some reason. So, my true parents must be some important demons."

Kagome then asked one question…it was one I couldn't answer and made me deflate instantly, "But why are you human then Rin? Why don't you have any other signs of being a demon other than its voice in your head?"

Rin spoke once more. Once again surer of herself, "My ears as I get older, get more pointy. I am taller than you and the rest of the girls of this village my age and older. Sorry…but I am more built than you and the rest of the girls here…and…I have this tattoo you've probably never seen. Sesshoumaru has likely never seen it either, even when we were traveling together. The second village I lived in believed me to be cursed and I think it might be true. You want to see?"

Kagome nodded…but spoke before Rin could show Kagome her markings, "Yes but let's go to the hot springs, it's safer there than in the middle of the forest."

Once there, I took off my kimono and undergarments with a slightly burning face. Kagome gasped in shock, "Oh my! I think…I think you need to tell…maybe even show Inuyasha." Before Rin could say anything, Kagome rapidly finished what she was saying, "Because maybe he knows those demons. Maybe those are your parents. I mean, you do look a lot like that woman…I'll go get him." She left before Rin could protest.

Rin wrapped her outer kimono around her for decency's sake but was soon graced with the sounds of struggling outside. She brought Inuyasha fairly quick he must have been, "SIT BOY!" _Aha! _

…Rin was right.

She walked in then and said, "I didn't have to go very far, this brat was listening to us the whole time. Come on Rin, show him."

Inuyasha came in grumbling but looked at Rin with a serious face. He would not embarrass her at all…he was here merely to see the markings upon Rin. Rin faced away from the two and let go of her kimono completely. As it fell, she could hear Inuyasha's quick inhale of breath and whisper, "…Ayumu and Akatsuki-sama!"

Rin quickly dressed before turning around to face Kagome and Inuyasha…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: Finding Answers Still:

Inuyasha spoke up first directing his speech to Rin, "Rin…There's enough evidence now to support your theories, but still, one question remains…why are you still human? Maybe you are cursed, and these markings are related? We'll have to consult Kaede…unless…Kagome…do you know anything of a demon suppressing curse?"

Kagome began to glow as she reached out to touch her forehead, pain seared Rin's head and then her whole body succumbed to pain before Rin collapsed in a dead faint. Faintly, Rin could hear them calling her name worriedly, but she succumbed to the darkness still.

Rin woke up in what appeared to be several hours later, this time she was in Inuyasha's hut. Rin felt sick to her stomach and started retching instantaneously. Clawed hands placed a bowl on the floor in front of before her stomach contents could spill upon the floor. They gently gathered Rin's hair in her hand before holding her hair back while the retching and nausea continued on. Once the retching was over, Rin passed out once more…strong arms caught her, and she felt safe even though she felt like she was dying. Rin did not know how many times this event re-occurred before she finally woke up without feeling like she was going to be sick.

Rin's eyes fluttered open, and it felt like she could see so much better than she had ever been able to before. Her ears perked up as she heard her name somewhere in another room of Inuyasha's hut. She sniffed the air before she could think about how weird that was, and she smelled several scents. She smelled sickness, darkness, and several scents she could attribute to certain people. One stood out to her and she weakly whispered his name without thinking, "Sesshoumaru-sama."

In less than a second, he appeared by her side gripping her left hand with his.

Tears sprang in her eyes as she saw him for the first time in two years. She spoke his name once more, with reverence, "Sesshoumaru-sama."

Rin's inner voice whispered to Rin in her mind, once more, "Mate. He's here. Told you he would not forget us."

Rin questioned her inner voice (or what she suspected was her demon) aloud, "_Mate?"_

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock, before realizing she wasn't directing that at him. He then spoke to Rin for the first time in two years, "Rin…who are you talking to?"

Rin blinked… "_Did I say that out loud?"_ she thought embarrassedly.

Sesshoumaru nodded at her question she again, didn't mean to say aloud.

Looking back at him, she debated on whether to tell him or not, she was about to say something when Inuyasha's voice suddenly spoke up, "We believe it's her demon. She describes it as an inner voice, much like her own, but only…not human sounding."

After having glanced over at Inuyasha's uninvited interruption and interjection into her conversation with her Lord, she looked back to Sesshoumaru nervously. She didn't want him to think she was crazy as those villagers thought she was when they caught her talking to her inner voice once.

Sesshoumaru then looked at Rin once more and asked, "What did she say? I'm assuming something about a Mate?"

Inuyasha whipped his head towards Rin, back to Sesshoumaru, and then back towards Rin. "Mate?!"

Rin sucked up her embarrassment and nodded her head before speaking, "Yes…She said…Mate…He's here…Told you he would not forget us…. Before I went to talk to Kagome and fainted, I was thinking about you. You hadn't visited for two years and I had begun to think you had forgotten about me and your promise. My inner voice spoke for the first time in several years and she said_ "__Mate has not forgotten us Rin. Mates do not forget one another."_ But I don't even know what mate means or what mates are. Kagome never even answered my question. Are we mates? That can't be, right? I'm just a silly human."

Rin was so confused and embarrassed tears started to spring in her eyes. _Oh, why did she spout out all of her feelings and thoughts to him? Why did she have to ask him those questions? …Was she stupid?!_

Clawed hands cupped her cheeks and fingers swiped at her tears that fell. Her eyes opened and snapped to lock with her Lord's. He was gazing intently down at her and said, "Get out."

She knew he wasn't talking to her…so it had to have been Inuyasha he was talking to. Surprisingly, he obeyed his elder brother with no qualms.

Rin whimpered, "Sesshoumaru-sama. What's wrong?"

He replied, "Rin…Mates are like Kagome and Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, and my father and his wife Izayoi…"

Rin interrupted him before he could finish his speech, "But we're not a couple…we're not married. We can't be mates like she says we are…can we?"

Rin's suspicions were correct, it was sort of like a relationship title you give to your significant other. Before she could think of anything else, he replied, "Rin…your demon is correct…we are mates. I myself only recognized it just last year whilst away…I then made up my mind to tell you when I asked for your answer regarding my earlier promise to you. I would still have been your mate regardless of you being human or not."

Rin melted at his words before sighing and tackling Sesshoumaru in a hug. Never before had she been so happy. He loves her! That's what he was saying without having to say it. Sesshoumaru chuckled slightly before seeming to remember something, "Rin. We have to talk about your markings."


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7: Mates at Last:**

Author's Note!

I'm so sorry about the late post. I'm not really good about updating regularly, but I do end up finishing my stories. For the reviewer that asked if Chapter six was the end, the answer is no. This chapter will most likely be the last one. It's just that I haven't updated in a really long time. I lost my inspiration and then I got sick really bad, and then mid-terms were coming up so I had to take a break from all updating.

But I got my inspiration back from watching my favorite show ever that just aired the first episode of its last season. Game of Thrones! Yay! Will be writing a Gendry Arya book in the coming future. :D But I plan on finishing this tonight. If I can. ;P This might be a very short chapter but hopefully, you like my story still. I may expand into a second story...who knows? :D

** Rin's POV:**

Sesshoumaru had just admitted his feelings for Rin, in his Sesshoumaru-fashion (straight to the point, the matter of fact way). Rin didn't care she was elated.

Rin's heart went thumping in her chest and she got shivers of happiness twirling down her back. "Rin is happy." She exclaimed to her lord and mate, beaming with pride and happiness.

Sesshoumaru allotted a small smile for his new mate since hers was contagious, and he once again stated, "Rin...we need to talk about your mark."

He continued with telling her of her parents, how he had Jakken track them down and call them to come to the village, and of her newfound status as a full demon.

Rin didn't believe she was full demon yet, she didn't have the traditional white hair of the higher class of demons nor did she have the demon markings upon her face or arms like he. When she mentioned this to him, he laughed. Not a big one, but a laugh none-the-less.

Sesshoumaru explained, "That is just a myth Rin. Most of us have white hair, yes. You must take after your father in that right." He chuckled once more before continuing. "Not all of us have markings either, once we mate you'll bear my marks...Do not worry."

She blushed at the mention of their impending mating but sighed nonetheless, for she was ready to belong to him and him to her.

She sensed them the second they came into range. Both she and Sesshoumaru look at one another but he commanded, "Lay down, you're still ill."

She wanted to argue, she didn't want her parents to see her like this, but she obeyed her mate. After all, she still felt very queasy and was in a lot of pain.

"My baby!" A woman's voice was heard an instant later outside the hut. A man's voice was heard whispering harshly at his woman for breaking and entering, "Calm down woman! Mind your manners. We don't know this Inuyasha or his wife."

Rin and Sesshoumaru heard shuffling of feet and the obvious struggles, the woman still pressed onward, "We know Sesshoumaru, he wouldn't leave Rin in the care of someone he didn't trust. Hanyou or not. Besides, he's his little brother...calm down, husband."

Inuyasha was heard next, with Kaoru, greeting their new guests, "Akatsuki-sama...Ayumu-sama...it's an honor to have you in my home. Rin is this way."

At the steadily louder and closer footsteps, Rin fainted.

A couple of minute's later, she awoke to the growling of Sesshoumaru as he hovered over her in a protective stance. She reached out to touch her mate's arm, and his gaze transferred to her, "Rin is fine Sesshoumaru-sama." His eyes were still red so she moved to slightly pet his arm in soothing motions.

The red faded and he stated the obvious, "You fainted..."

"Well yes..." She admitted.

"From fear." He finished.

She shook her head in denial, but he looked at her with certain knowledge, "I felt it."

"Rin..." A voice called out to her nervously, it was her mother's voice.

"Okaasan, Otousan...you left Rin." Tears filled her eyes, a lump stuck in her throat, but she kept her eyes on her mate for support.

Her father spoke, "Rin...we had no choice but to...we were at war. They would not have spared you...I..."

Rin interrupted once again, with a thick throat she said, "They killed Rin's family, raped them, dismembered them, and slaughtered the villagers right in front of Rin. Momma told Rin to be quiet or they would get Rin too. Women, children, men, all dead because of what Rin is. Then Rin blew them up." Images of that night flashed in Rin's mind, forcing her to relive things she'd rather not think about.

Sesshoumaru's beast was growling again, half soothing Rin and half warning her parent's that they were treading on thin ice. He went back to hovering over her, to fill her with his scent, in hopes of pulling her from her memories.

He didn't know about the first village, Rin never told anyone about that. But he understood why she was mute when he first met her. The trauma that his mate had to endure, just because of the world they lived in was too much for him. He wanted to take the memories away, he wanted to take away the hurt, but he knew all he could do was to just be there for her from now on.

"Then when Rin went to the second village, that happened too, but worse. You would not believe what they did to Rin, or what Rin saw this time. Rin was only six. Then the wolves attacked, and Rin saw people getting eaten alive once again. Instead of escaping like last time, this time Rin was eaten."

Stunned silence befell Rin's confession.

Rin then ended with, "Surely death at war would have been much better than all of that."

Rin, before anyone could say anything, spoke once more, "Although, if that wouldn't have happened Rin could've never met Sesshoumaru...Rin's Mate...Rin's very reason for living after all that has happened. Even though Rin has died twice, twice he's brought Rin back to him. Rin belongs to him now. You have to earn Rin back first before Rin trusts you."

Rin's father spoke in a soothing tone, "We are so sorry Rin. We promise that we won't leave you anymore and earn your trust. Luckily you have had your mate to protect you through the years. We are ever in your service for protecting our daughter and bringing her back to life."

Rin smiled slightly at their acceptance of her mate before she promptly fell asleep.

She awoke hours later to Sesshoumaru purring beside her. She laughed thinking how odd a dog species demon could purr when that was usually a cat thing to do. Maybe it was a demon thing, who knows?

Sesshoumaru immediately woke and cradled her to his chest, practically crushing her, but she was fine with that. She got cuddles with her favorite person in the world.

Pain seared her at the junction of her neck and left shoulder where he seemingly just bit her, then warmth over-rid that pain and spread throughout her body in a somewhat euphoric sensation. Tears immediately touched her eyelids and spilled down her cheeks as she realized he just marked her as his.

His and his demon's thoughts, feelings, memories popped into her head. She felt somewhat overwhelmed but touched beyond words.

"MATE." his demon caressed her mind.

"MATE." her demon returned the favor to his mind.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. Thank you." Tears sounded even in the whispered mind-link between the two.

"Rin...we are mates now. You must call me Mate or by this one's name." He demanded in her mind, squeezing her to emphasize his command.

She sighed in happiness, thinking how romantic that was. Yes, Rin thought the simplest things were romantic, but you could feel his arrogance at her mental praise. Everything was going to be okay now...Everything through all the War, Death, Love, Loss, and Reuniting...

The End...


End file.
